


He Has a PhD: Pretty huge Dick

by kazzers



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Dubious Consent, Idk what i'm doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5319428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazzers/pseuds/kazzers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A while back Brian requested more Grump fanfiction featuring him. Inspired by his own work, "The Beej", I wrote up this nonsense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Has a PhD: Pretty huge Dick

You slowly stir, shifting from your side onto your back. You’re not sure what aroused you as you don’t remember having any kind of dream, but, frankly, you couldn’t care less. You’re so comfortable that your only wish at this moment was to fall back asleep in this nice cocoon of silky sheets. Silk sheets... that weren’t yours?

Opening your eyes, you find yourself in a comically large bed fitted with dark red sheets. Not dark red as in a wine color. Dark red as in blood. Creepy.

Most of the room is hidden in the shadows; the candles placed on either sides of the bed fail to illuminate the opposite side of the room. They do, however, cast an eerie glow at a figure standing at the foot of the bed. Your prop yourself on your elbows and blink owlishly at the mysterious person. From what you can tell, they’re dressed in all black and only a part of their face is showing. There’s some sort of light colored design across their chest. Their outfit makes you think of a ninja from an old movie.

“Uhhhh,” you trail off. They lick their lips, but do not say anything. They just stare at you with frighteningly piercing blue eyes.

You’re in a daze. His eyes are so beautiful, but so deadly. The phrase “If looks could kill,” come to mind, because you feel as if he could actually burn a hole through your head. Or make you spontaneously combust. Thankfully, neither of those outcomes happen, and you two just stare at each other for a while.

“H-how long have you been standing there?” you stammer, your voice rough from sleep.

“Long enough,” they answer, their voice deep, gravelly, and laced with desire. Definitely sounds like a man’s voice. Probably really handsome, too. His dulcet tones trigger a jolt you feel straight in your core, and you rub your thighs together in anticipation.

“Where am I?” you ask.

“My chambers,” he says, as he slowly crawls onto the bed. That’s when you realize you’re naked under the sheets. You pull on the blanket to cover more of yourself, but his hand snakes out lightning-fast and grips your wrist, holding it next to your head. Your eyes dart to his, searching for an explanation, but he is silent.

With his other hand, he slowly peels the blanket off of you. Really slowly. Like, ridiculously slow. By the time he’s uncovered your whole body, you feel like you could fall asleep again.

Suddenly, he grasps your thigh with a smack and kneads the muscles furiously. You gasp loudly and grip the sheets. His gaze is even more piercing, if that were even possible.

“I’m known as Ninja Brian,” he growls passionately. “Get ready for the best boning of your pathetic life.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao I wrote this up in like an hour, hope it isn't too bad


End file.
